


Restless

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl has difficulties sleeping and Chromedome tries to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

This had been the third time Chromedome’s recharging cycle had been interrupted. His visor glowing online as he shifted in the blankets to glance around the dark room. The sounds of sheets swishing around in the night filled his audio as he tried to grasp the situation.

The only detectable source of light was from the datapad near the foot of the bed. 

"Prowl…" Chromedome spoke, rubbing over one of the wings of his helm as he forced himself to sit up a little bit more. "You still awake?" He vaguely wondered if there was something wrong with his inner clock, but the glance to the call system confirmed it really was this ridiculously late. "You know we have work tomorrow, right?" 

He knew Prowl was dedicated to their job, but he wasn’t expecting this.

"Ah? Yes, yes of course I know that." Prowl spoke, his tone oddly quiet. Stretching his legs out, he brought them close to his body once more. "I just… You know? Busy." Rolling over to lay upon his back, he held the datapad over his head as he continued to read through. The faint blue glow causing him to squint as his optics readjusted to the lighting. 

"You sure everything’s okay over there?" Chromedome spoke, moving to get a little closer to him. He didn’t exactly want to get in Prowl’s space too much. The last thing he wanted to do was agitate him. He opted to just stroke over the corner of one of his doorwings. 

"I’m fine. Really, everything’s fine. Shouldn’t you be recharging? It’s late." Prowl’s tone was distant, but he didn’t bother to move away from Chromedome’s touch. "Really. It is." 

"Well… I was trying to, but. You’ve been kind of. You know, waking me up." Chromedome’s tone was apologetic, he wasn’t trying to actually complain about this. He was just trying to be honest. "You know, what you’re doing. You can work on that tomorrow." Shifting closer to Prowl, he continued those gentle strokes upon his doorwing. "It’ll be easier to focus if you just get your rest now. You know as well as I do that being exhausted isn’t the way to work."

Prowl was quiet for a few moments, just flicking through the datapad. Chromedome wasn’t even sure his words registered as the silence droned on longer and longer.

But finally, Prowl spoke.

"I can’t." His tone was flat, his optics keeping their focus away from Chromedome. "I could go out in the living room if you want. I didn’t realize I was waking you, I apologize." Prowl began to sit up, sighing as he finally managed to get upright. As he moved to get out of bed, he felt the squeeze of Chromedome’s hand upon his shoulder.

"You can’t what?" 

Prowl forced himself to stay in bed. Even if he did just want to wander off and just let Chromedome get his rest. He owed it to him to at least speak with him. “I occasionally have difficulties recharging. This is one of those nights where I can’t.” He tried to explain it as quickly as he could. It wasn’t exactly a fun topic to talk about. “Sometimes I get caught up processing information, and it’s difficult to stop. That’s all.” 

Reaching up to squeeze Chromedome’s hand, he forced himself to smile, “So I occasionally have restless nights. I just try to keep myself going instead of wasting that energy. I might as well do something with that time. Otherwise I just toss and turn all night.” 

Chromedome wasn’t sure if he had a solution for something like this. He couldn’t brag that he had the problem of over thinking things to this extent. But, he’d do his best. “Well, let’s just try to lay down. That’s the first step to recharging. Trying to keep yourself working isn’t going to help.” Reaching out, he motioned for Prowl to give him the datapad. 

Luckily, he conceded.

Handing it over, Prowl rested his head on the pillow. “If this doesn’t work, I really don’t mind going to the living room. The couch is comfortable enough.” He wasn’t sure how laying down would even help. It never worked before. Being kept perfectly stationary like this only made the problem worse in most cases.

Taking care of the datapad, Chromedome moved to rest behind Prowl. “Just dim your optics, alright? Act like you’re going to recharge.” 

He was surprised to see Prowl just listen. Normally there’d be some sort of objection, but maybe he was just too mentally exhausted to have one. Even if his body insisted on staying awake, it didn’t mean he was completely functional. 

Chromedome began to trace his fingers along Prowl’s spinal strut. “What’s the morning routine for tomorrow?” Spreading his palm, he ran his hand along Prowl’s hip. “What are we going to do first?”

Prowl stirred slightly, shifting to pull the pillow under his head a little more. “We’ll get up early. I’ll go to the kitchen and get our coffee cups ready. The coffee maker’s on a timer, and I already measured everything out today.” Chromedome always seemed to know just the right places to put pressure. It was as if he just knew how to work out every little joint that was out of place.

"After that?" Chromedome replied, running his hand up to massage the back of Prowl’s neck. Making sure to squeeze and rub every wire, he leaned down to rest his helm against his partner’s. Chromedome wanted to get closer to his audio, making sure to keep his tone even and calm. "We need to make sure we’re prepared, so don’t forget anything."

"Ah… well… I’d make mine how I like it… and yours... You like yours with a lot of sugar, don’t you?" Prowl’s doorwings slowly began to droop as his tone became more languid. "Yeah… a lot of sugar. Then I’d make sure we have our keys for our skydarts… and we… we, uh…"

Chromedome moved to lay down next to Prowl, both one hand pressing against his shoulder to gently continue massaging him. “And we?” His other arm draped over Prowl’s hip, being met with the lazy movement of Prowl lacing their fingers together. 

"What do we do next, Prowl?" He was met with soft mumblings, Prowl’s voice nearly impossible to hear. 

Squeezing his hand gently, Chromedome relaxed against Prowl as he pulled him closer. At this point, Prowl was silent.

"I guess we get a good night’s rest." Chromedome hummed, his own visor dimming as he drifted off into recharge mode.


End file.
